


BillDip: Driven To Insanity (Re-write)

by Kasukabe12, Sylene_Bloodrose



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Asylum, M/M, insane?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasukabe12/pseuds/Kasukabe12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylene_Bloodrose/pseuds/Sylene_Bloodrose
Summary: Hello, everyone, this is a new story of an old story Driven To Insanity I wanted to do this for some time now but I do hope you enjoy this new version as much as you did the older one also if you spot and grammar errors that I have missed please let me know and how to fix and Ill fix it thank you. Also, most of the grammar errors will be fixed since I put Grammarly so there is that but sadly you have to pay for full service which I cant do but still if you find any grammar please let me know.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

\--There she was that creature whose name that Bill had evoked when he was defeated so now he had summoned two other people in regards to what to do with Bill Cipher. These two were not mere mortals as one would think, no, they were Trinity's a race more powerful than anything their race has been around for a long time long before the creation of the earth. The leader had the appearance of a child for some unknown reason and the woman next to her wasn't paying attention to the meeting that was going on Axotol didn't mind that he was very patient with people and saw good in everyone.  
\--"That Is why propose that this Knight of Rage and Vengence take the mission. I believe she has what it takes to give Bill Cipher a new perspective of life on Earth. Get him to change his outlook on everything around him", the Knight in question chocked up a bit and quickly sputtered "ME!', quickly pointing at herself "How can I change Bill Cipher?", she question. How could she change a demon's point of view on life on Earth that is nearly impossible to do? "Jess I believe you already formulated a plan on this matter you out of all the five Trinity Knight always formulate a plan ahead of time which is why I believe you can do this", Axotol believe that could be done "But what if he fails I need to know how many chances Bill is going take for it to stick in his thick skull", Axotol sighed "There is no time limit on this mission take as long as you need till you think he has redeemed himself in the eyes of his world", both Jess and the child leader blinked "His world" I don't believe Bill has a homeworld anymore. Didn't he destroyed him home along with his family?', the child leader asked "Are you implying that someone Earth will become his world?", Axolotl nodded "That is exactly what I am saying. But before he can redeem himself to them he must find his world and atone for what he did to the Pines family". Jess rubbed her chin "I can't promise that what I have planned will work for Bill but I can try though", Axotol perked up "Good that is all I asked from you this meeting is adjourned".  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

\--The scene of his defeat keeps playing over, and over again and again. Oh, how he hated the fact that he lost to a bunch of children he was suppose to win and take over the dirty rock they called home and it almost killed him too if he hadn't evoked "him" so now here he is in black abyss waiting for someone to meet to tell him how he can redeem himself as far as he knew it was going to abet a big one too. One that can change the whole universe. He was going to make sure he was going to win no matter what it took, no matter how many lives he has to take in the process he will win.

\--What sounded like an opening door soon closed a woman now standing in front of him she had dark hair, tanned skin dressed casually not caring about how she dressed. "Bill Cipher, when they assigned you to me I was shocked I had assumed you go to someone else you see redemption is not my thing, but her first time for everything right, yeah and I know just how to do that.", she now sat in what a chair in front of the triangle demon "Are you ready for all this to begin?" she crossed her legs and placed her arms on the armrest. Before he could say no or something she added "Good, not like you have a choice in the matter anyway. Cipher I have plans that will help you redeem yourself in the eyes of the world note you can take as long as you want. You can have as many chances as you want or nee either way you will change the way you think about the universe cause note if you mess up you will have to start all over again back to square one but in a different manner of square one." What the hell did that mean "In a different manner"

\--"Bill Cipher lets make a "deal" as you put it. The deal is you get a human form no ifs and or buts about it. This will allow you wonder the area so much better if exchange you have to obey by my rules", she leaned forward furrowing her brows, "IF you don't take this deal you can always just really die", Bill clenched his fists this deal was to suck so fucking much he knows but if he didn't take the deal he will die. He swallowed a lump in his throat and thought 'Maybe I can use this deal to get my revenge on those Pine's family' like she said he takes all the time he wanted and if he messes up everything will back to square one. She must mean a new appearance or something. He exhaled and shook the woman's hand and said his iconic line "Its a deal!".  
\--A white glow emitted from Bill's body, once the light has faded he had a new appearance, Pale skin, blond hair, and a blue eye since the other one was covered with an eyepatch he was also naked. Bill screamed out of embarrassment and covered himself with his hands as best as he could "WHY ARENT YOU EMBARRASSED YOU'RE A WOMAN THIS SHOULD BE UNSIGHTLY YOU?!" he shouted red in the face from the mixture of anger and embarrassment. "Bill I'm married and have a son I've seen a dick plus why are you embarrassed you're the guy in this room you idiot", never had she meet a guy who was embarrassed to naked in front of a woman but then again Bill isn't exactly human. "Shut up and find me some clothes!", he demanded "You still have access to your magic Bill though not much but you know. You can dress yourself retard and no I don't mean that yellow bricked pattern tux you need to fit in with the people of Gravity Falls not be a sore thumb. Plus if the Pines see you dressed like that they will get suspicious and figure out who you are right off the bat and won't trust you anywhere near them", Jess threw a towel from who knows where at him. He took the towel and wrapped it around his waist at less knew that much.  
\--"So what am I going to wear Miss Picky", she reached behind her chair and pulled out an outfit that made screamed "NO!" his whole body now a shade of red "I AM NOT WEARING THAT OUTFIT YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" she raised her eyebrow in an 'oh, really' manner.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
((A/N what could the outfit be you decide no really you decide seen pics of what you want Bill to wear I want to see how you the reader will dress Bill.))


	2. It began here

\--Years ago there was a man name, Rupert Morris, he was a scientist who created the test that would still be used even years later. Of course, there were trial and errors, on the day it was ready him and others who worked on it took it to the public saying that it maps out the humans' mind and determine whether or not if said will be a functional SANE person or criminally INSANE. When they did no one believed them and demanded proof. So they did. They picked out a random small four-year-old child from the crowd and used them then when the test gave it results it had said that said child will commit a crime despite all the love and mercy taught to the child but no one believed it. Until years later, when the said child committed the crime that was said the child was going to do everyone panicked and they fear that their children might do something terrible as well so they had their children sent for testing to see if it was possible to help their child in any shape and form possible. At first, the test was meant to help the people to show that mental illness was real and that it would need treatment those who sent to Asylums were only meant to stay there till they learned that heinous crimes came with punishments. But now everyone's visions were warped now they see those who deemed INSANE as people who can no longer be healed or helped in any shape or form as possible for they are now frowned at and seen as lesser beings like they were not human beings as well. Family and friends have turned their backs on their own like the years they spent no longer matters. The bonds severed so easily like it was never there, to begin with. So the test has stayed even years later although they are are a few countries who refused to use such a thing, some welcomed the idea with no trouble, some are still on the fence about the idea. 

\--Which brings it to today, the year 20XX and it was Dippers and Mables birthday they day they would be sent for testing. 

\--For as long as he could remember he had been getting these strange disturbing dreams nightmare and whenever he tried to bring up the subject to his parents his mother she would just brush it off, his father, the man would try to talk it through with him these talks always made him feel safe from the dreams. It made him feel secure to know that someone listens to his distress. Whenever he wakes up in the middle of the night due to a nightmare he would go to his father who would often time stay up late at nights due to business work but his father always made some time for his kids and on nights like these he knew he would let him sleep in his lap and get sleep and keep the nightmares away. He would never dare enter his parents' room whenever he has one of these nightmares. Last time he tried to get comfort from his mother she scolded him and yelled at him. Scared the kid even more than the nightmare itself 'self but the father still tried his best to care for both of his children. Then there was his sister, she was eager to ger her results, their mother always took a shine her more, she favored her more and he never knew why shouldn't she love both her children evenly, did he do something wrong to warrant such treatment he never knew why. 

\--"MASON! I can't wait to get out results aren't you excited as well", startling her brother both four years old. Mable has always been cheerful even as a baby she was cheerful.  
\--"No not really what if I fail", he twiddled his tiny thumbs. Mable smacked his back "Don't worry bro we won't" she was confident that they would both pass with flying colors. "But what about my weird dreams what if they sabotage my change for a future" Mable just laughed it off like always whenever he talked about strange and scary dreams. "But it felt so real you don't understand Mable I can't describe it" Dipper clenched his tiny fist when his father picked him up "Mason all those dreams remember what I said right?" he told him that bad dreams are a way help one think calmly even in scary situations or something like that and think about how to get out of a situation if he ever got in a situation similar to it. "Think calmly about it and discover how to get out of it" his father patted his head in a proud manner "Yeah and if you think calmly throughout the test you'll pass with no problems" Dipper nodded "Okay dad I will I'll try to remain calm and then ice-cream". His father let out a deep chuckle "That sounds like a plan lets get going so we can return home so your mother won't get too angry", their mother doesn't want to be in the same car as Dipper neither he nor his father knows why the mother shows no love for the child and Mable she just never questioned it. 

\--When they got there children were carrying scared faces asking their parents as to what would happen if they fail some of the parents answered with a genuine love for their child saying that they will visit every chance they get some didn't answer some lied to them knowing full well that they won't visit their child due to pride.  
\--The room was full of chatter parents who cared for their children tried their best to sooth the rising fear and anxiety of being taken away from their mothers and or fathers.  
\--Hours has passed and the number of children has dwindled those who passed returned to their parents crying with snot running down their nose into the loving arms of their parents. Those who failed screamed to return home only be dragged out by force while the parents who loved the child was being held back not allowed to go near their child till everything was settled. Then he and his sister were called back there he was nervous of course. his sister was eager to get it over with when he looked back at his father held two thumbs up "Try to stay calm and don't worry I'll try to visit you and bring you lots of yummy snacks if you fail. I can't promise but I will try my best" Dipper nodded and walked slowly after his sister. He breathes in deep thinking of all the times him and father had bonded he didn't want to fail, he didn't want to let his father down, he didn't want to disappoint him he tried to calm himself down but the word of potential failure kept filling his head drowning out his fathers word of encouragement, love, and support it was getting too much for his little four-year-old head to handle. When he entered the testing room so many thoughts flooded his mind and that's when those strange dreams enter his mind there was too many flooding in at once bleeding into each other the sounds of screaming people, the smell of fire and something red covered the ground and the bodies so many unmoving bodies everywhere. The cries, the smell it was all too much for him.  
\--The woman sat him in the chair and placed some headwear on his head. The testers are not allowed to see what's on the screen the woman stared at the screen unmoving and uncaring, "Alright kid just wait here while I hand the results to your father" she turned off the screen and took the results to his father.

\----

\--"Sir I have the results. You need to see this" she handed him a folder of his results Mable, no surprise, had passed with no issues. The woman didn't stay to see the father's reaction. The papers that were in the folder were all screen-shots he knew each and every one of them. They were the dreams that his son have been having for a long time he didn't need to see whether or not he passed deep down he knew, he knew Dipper failed actually seeing the images his son sees could anyone think calmly after seeing all that every night he assumed it was just some simple nightmares that children have not this how was he supposed to protect his son from this it felt like he failed his son he was to protect him but he failed he saw himself as a failure of a parent and now he was going to lose his son because of him he let him down did he not love him enough, did he not care for him enough was everything he did not enough for his children how could he fail his son like this. He gripped the papers tighter in his hands while crying thinking he had failed and that he was a failure.  
\--Mable was outside the building talking to the other children who had passed not knowing what was happening behind her. Not a single care was shown.  
\--It then finally dawned on him about his son "MASON!" he ran towards the door that leads to the testing rooms "MASON!" he was quickly held back by security not allowed near his son.

\----

\--Dipper heard his father calling for him he stood up quickly two guards came into the room he was in. One was a man and the other was a woman, he stammered "What are you doing. Does that mean I?", the female guard un-caring replied "Yes, you have failed you have no choice but to leave with us" Dipper backed into the chair he was sitting in only to grabbed by the man and dragged out of the room he can still hear his father calling out to apologizing profusely for failing him why, why was he apologizing he was the one who failed him his father did nothing wrong, he failed him, he let him down. Dipper tried as best as he could to get away from the two guards and run towards his father and sister but he couldn't get away from the man who has a tight grip on his tiny arm he cried for his father to get him. He called for help but no one came. He was dragged to a van where others like him were waiting too scared to move quietly sobbing taken from their moms and dads fear that they might never see them again. He sat there in shock not knowing what to say or do. He kept thinking maybe if he was a better son none of this would have happened if he acted better he would be home safe and sane.


	3. Mable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mable  
> Age: 4  
> Sanity Status: Sane  
> Life Goal: wrap the world in a giant sweater

Chapter 3

Mable’s P.O.V

\--She couldn't stay in that building, she just couldn't. One moment she was waiting for her brother, and the next thing she knew, something felt wrong; as though something horrible had just happened. Even though she often makes herself appear clueless, that was far from the truth. She was far smarted then others gave her credit for. She wasn't clueless by a long shot. And perhaps that was why she suddenly felt uneasy. Even though there was no way for her to know for sure, she knew deep down in her soul that her brother had failed; and that she would never see him again. And the very thought made her stomach twist in an unpleasant way. Tears began to well up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, not wanting her father to worry about her. 

\--That's when she heard him crying for help. Her body froze, fear gripping her heart as she found herself unable to move while the guards pinned her father to the ground. He had tried to go to Mason, to comfort him, but they would her father to see her brother, his own son. Her mind went numb as she felt half of herself being ripped away. Even though Mable was only four, she knew this wasn’t right. She doesn't know how but she knew that someone had done this on purpose, she could feel it. Regardless of whoever or whatever it was that had done this, Mable knew she would never forgive them. As she continued to stand there, a voice in her head was telling her that she knew who it was that had done this. It was as though she knew deep in her subconscious. But how that was possible, Mable didn’t know. Everything was happening to fast; Mable could barely keep up with everything happening around her. Mable just didn’t know what to do.

\--Mable grabbed her head as a flood of thoughts filled her head. The thoughts repeating, **_'It's his fault, he did this'_** , over and over again. The constant wailing in her head was starting to give her a headache. Mable knew the voice wasn't referring to her father or even her brother. It was someone else, someone who she didn’t know. She didn’t know how she knew this; it was as though the information was suddenly in her mind without her knowledge. The intruding thoughts kept flooding in, screaming in her head like a cross between a warning and an accusation. **_'It's his fault! He did this to us! HE is behind all of this! He is tormenting us again!'_** Again? That single word silenced the storm within Mable’s head. Wait, what did that mean? Had this happened before? No that couldn’t be, could it. She tightened her grip on her head with her tiny fists, not knowing who to tell this too. Or how she would even began trying to explain what she seemed to know instinctively.

\--There was no way anyone would believe her if she did try to explain, especially when she didn’t understand herself. A part of her hoped that her father would believe her, but she couldn’t bring herself to put more stress on the man who was still being held down. Besides she had no proof that the information that seemed to just magically appear in her mind was actually true or not, even though she knew it was. Trying to explain it to her mom was out of the question, it wasn’t like she cared anyway. She can't tell her Grunckles do to the fact that she didn’t want to put her problems onto them. This wasn’t there problem, and Mable didn’t want to drag them into it. They already have issues with each other as it is. And lastly, her friends would never understand. Mable didn’t know how she would even begin to explain what had happened. Besides, since most of her friends are basically an only child, they wouldn’t understand her pain, the pain of having a sibling taken away from you. It was as though there was no one Mable could talk to, no one that she knew would understand or even believe her. She had to find someone to talk to, but who that was, was the big question. 

\--"Mable, let’s go." Hearing her dad’s pained voice startled her as he picked her up. She noticed he looked exhausted, like he was about to collapse at any moment. His eyes were red and swollen from crying. He had broken down when Mason had been taken away. He gently held her as she was carried outside though the parking lot and finally buckled into her booster seat in the back of the car. As they drove away from the testing facility, Mable felt her heart break with each mile that separated her from her brother.

\--She wasn't paying attention to where they were going; all she could think of was the thoughts that had screamed in her head earlier. They confused her, making her head hurt. What had they mean by ‘ _again_ ’? There was no way this could have happened before, right? These weren’t thoughts that a four year should have, the complexity confusing her small mind. The next thing she knew the car come to a stop on the side of the road, which was currently deserted at the moment. "Mable, it's okay, you don't have to be strong for me. It’s ok to break down in front of me." She looked at him baffled, and then averted her eyes, not wanting to meet his gaze. "I don't know what you mean." She looked down at her hands, which she had tightly clasped together, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. Mable had to be strong, she had to keep herself together, she couldn’t…she couldn’t…cry. She knew what he had meant, but didn't want to admit it. She just couldn’t

\-- "It's okay Mable, even strong people need to cry sometimes. They just don't do it front of others because they don't want them to worry about them, even in hard times. They need to be strong for others and most times for themselves. Don't worry about right now, you don’t have to be strong for me, I’m the parent so just let me be the strong one for now and cry if you need to. I’m here for you; don’t ever forget that your father loves you.” With those words spoken, Mable felt the damn in her heart break and a flood of tears began to stream down her face as let out the loudest sob she could mustard up. Her whole body being racked with uncontrollable sobbing as she finally broke down. There was no one to talk about her problems to; she didn't think that there would be. No one would ever believe her. She will carry this weight until the very end. "It's going to be okay we’re going to visit Mason now, and then we just have to keep it from your mother." He looked at her through the rear-view mirror she continued to weep. It was only natural after all; her brother had just been taken from her. And what child wouldn't cry after losing their sibling.

\-- "Dad, if strong people cry in secret then who will be strong for them when they can longer be strong? Who will help them when they need help?" Her crying had more or less stopped at this point. "Don't know sweetie, maybe someday we'll find an answer." Mable sat in silence for a moment before blurting out a question she hadn’t thought through, "Dad, why doesn't mom love Dipper like we do?" The question took him off guard; he hadn’t expected her to ask something like that out of the blue. Of course he knew why, but how could he explain it in a way she would understand? "It’s…complicated sweetie,” He starts the car up as Mable wipes her face on the sleeve of her sweater. She turns her head to gaze out the window as they continued the drive home. Her heart feeling no better than before she broke down.

-***-

\--Mable hadn’t notice they were home until the car rolled to a stop in the driveway. “We're home, just not all of us,” Her father got out of the car then got Mable. Opening up the front, the father was greeted by a smiling woman holding a single cake just had Mable’s name written on it, Mason's name not present anywhere on it. It was almost as if she knew he wouldn't pass, or more likely that she just hadn’t expected him to. Mable’s father didn’t know what to think about that, what would she have done if Mason had been standing next to him? Probably ignore him most likely. "Mable darling, welcome home. I knew you would succeed, I always had high hopes for you dear." Both she and her father stood there shocked at what they had just heard.

\--What about Mason, didn't she care they he wasn’t with them right now. How couldn’t she believe that he could have passed to? The proof of just how little she cared stung Mable deeply. She didn’t want a cake if Mason wasn’t there to enjoy it with her. "Darling, aren't you going to ask about Mason, why aren’t you surprised that he isn’t with us?" His voice seemed to drip with venom, anger lacing his words. She just looked at him smiling "Let's not spoil the fun by mentioning that failure of a child, I mean why anyone would consider that failure as my child, I’d never know." The father was taken aback with just how she was able say that about her own flesh and blood, her own child. Mable stood there in shock, unable to believe what she had just heard. What if she had failed, would she have disowned her just as easily as she had with Mason? "How could you say that? Mason will always be your child, no matter what you say, I don’t want you talking like that in front of Mable!" But the mother didn't care at all, completely ignoring his outrage. "Come along so we have some cake that I got for my successful daughter." Those words cut Mable deeply. It was then that she truly began to fear that if she ever failed at anything, her mother would cast her aside like a piece of garbage, just like her brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who noticed the improvement in this chapter's writing, I got my cousin to proof read and edit it for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter.


End file.
